The objective of the candidate is to develop as an independent scientist with the capability of effectively applying bioengineering principles to solve clinical problems affecting patients with kidney diseases. To achieve this goal the applicant has designed a period of training to be supported through this application. The proposal combines an extensive education program coordinated with directed laboratory research in years 1-5 and clinical research in years 3-5. The research projects planned are practical and oriented toward solving important clinical problems by (1) Evaluating Variable Flow (VF) Doppler a potentially useful method of hemodialysis vascular access blood flow measurement and (2) Developing and evaluating Ultrasound Elasticity Imaging for hemodialysis access applications using high resolution speckle tracking techniques to accurately measure neointimal hyperplasia. The clinically focused research will be complemented by formal coursework that will provide the foundation of bioengineering principles required for ongoing evaluation of emerging technologies. The extensive resources available through the Biomedical Ultrasonics Lab (BUL) are ideal for this portion of the candidate's Career Development Plan. The resources available through the Division of Nephrology and Radiology and Pathology Departments in the Medical School with the support of the University of Michigan Biomedical Engineering Department will provide an outstanding research experience for the candidate. The candidate will also participate in the University of Michigan's Research Responsibility Program which includes lectures and symposia on responsibility in research, responsible authorship, responsible data management, conflict of interest, and protections for human subjects in research. In addition to the formal coursework and symposia, the candidate will participate in ethics discussions and research reviews within the Nephrology division. This Award will support the training needed to become an effective independent clinical investigator focused on bioengineering applications in medicine.